


I'm trying to let you know how much you mean to me

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Bingo [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: 5 times Barry tried to tell Oliver he likes him and the time Oliver told himOlivarry Bingo 2020: Free SpaceA fix to Things I'll Never Say but can be read independently
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	I'm trying to let you know how much you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things I'll never say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738049) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven). 



Since that disastrous flashtime confession attempt, Barry made a decision: he would find some way to let Oliver know his feelings for him; after an internet search, he found an article that proposed several ways to confess his feelings, he set to work.

  * **Write him a letter**



His first draft was five pages, after many re-readings, he was finally able to reduce it to a single page, only the delivery method was missing. He would meet with team Arrow for a mission, so he reached the arrow cave (may Oliver never hear him call it that) and found Felicity on her computers, after greeting her he went to the place where the archer kept his weapons, found the arrows and managed to hide the letter in one of them.

When Oliver and John arrived from the reconnaissance mission, they told Barry to be ready to leave, as expected he was ready in a few seconds; Oliver was replacing some arrows he had used, the sprinter saw that he was about to take the one with the letter

"Hey, Ollie, that's a very special arrow"

"I know"

How could he know?

"We have to go now" 

They left the lair for the city, they would try to dismantle a mafia business, everything went according to plan, except in the end

"All we can do is burn the entire drug shipment"

"I don't see the problem" answered Barry.

Oliver took an arrow from his carjac and shot, it was at that moment that Barry saw the problem, it was _the_ arrow

"Wait, that arrow…"

Very late, the projectile was already flying through the air, until it directly hit the pile of illegal substances, setting it on fire immediately, there went his declaration of love

  * **Dedicate him a song**



The letter thing didn't work, so it was worth trying the second method; he searched through all his favorite artists and then the musicals until he found a song that would hopefully tell Oliver how he felt, took his phone and sent the message

_Barry 07:56 pm: Hey, Ollie, listen to this song! I thought it up especially for you_

<https://youtu.be/s6EFp4Nwonw>

_Oliver 08:05 pm: Ok_

_Oliver 08:11 pm: I didn't know Nicole Kidman could sing, I've never seen that movie, but it seems like a good option to watch it with Thea, thanks for the recommendation 👍🏻_

Barry sighed in frustration, again it didn't go as expected, but he wasn't going to give up yet 

_Barry 08:15 pm: You are welcome 🤗_

  * **Ask him out**



According to the article, this would not fail, he would realize everything; team Arrow was in Central, they went to help team Flash with a metahuman case, at the end of the day the wonder duo of Flarrow (as Cisco calls them) came out victorious, the cortex is empty except for the two heroes

"You have improved a lot, Barry" 

"It's thanks to your training" answered the speedster, smiling, breathing deeply and then speaking again. "You know, I think we should, you know, go somewhere and celebrate our victory, talk…"

"Yes, of course, why not?"

Barry smiled excitedly, went to change his suit and came back in a few seconds with his usual clothes, found Oliver sending a message

"Are you ready yet, Ollie?"

"Yes, I am, we have to wait for Felicity and Caitlin, Cisco and John are already waiting for us"

The speedster was silent for a second

"Did you invite them?"

"Yes, I thought you wanted to go celebrate with the team, I can tell them you don't want to go out"

He hid his disappointment as best he could

"No, no, come on, after all we can't go out and hang out every day"

On days like this, he missed being able to get drunk

  * **Details**



This would definitely work, the article said to do nice things for him and he would notice. Barry thought what could do for Oliver, that's how he ended up at Star in the middle of the night, more specifically at the place where his favorite archer lived, he was almost finishing his surprise, then he heard a noise outside, he turned off the light and waited, he was about to announce his presence but suddenly an arrow was pointing at his head

"It's me, Ollie, don't shoot!"

Oliver lowered his bow and turned on the light.

"Barry. What are you doing in my house at two in the morning?" he said with a bit of tiredness.

"Nothing, I just thought you might be hungry after patrolling and I made you dinner" he pointed to the pan on the stove.

The archer looked at him in confusion, almost as if he had gone mad.

"Really?"

"Yes, I came all the way from Central just to cook you dinner"

"Barry" said Oliver seriously

The brown haired man was listening, something told him that his friend had finally understood his hints

"Tell me, Ollie"

"The curtain is on fire"

"Oh hell no!" with the help of his powers he turned his arms and put out the fire. "Oliver, I'm so sorry, I have no idea how it happened."

"Don't worry, thanks for coming all this way and cooking for me, I really appreciate it" he smiled a little "I'll try what you did in the morning, I'm tired right now; you can stay on the couch if you don't want to run to Central at this hour"

"Don't worry, I'll... I'll go now, I'll let you rest"

"Run carefully, see you, Barry" 

He walked away quickly, at least this did not fail completely

  * **Tell him directly**



None of the other options worked 100%, there was only one left, but Barry wasn't sure he wanted to try, he didn't feel able to stand in front of Oliver and tell him that he loved him, but he also couldn't bear to continue as before, gathering all the courage he could, he took his phone and dialed Oliver's number, a few seconds later he answered the call

"Hey, Ollie"

"Barry, are you okay, is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm fine, everything is in order but I want to talk to you"

"I'm listening"

"I…" he fell silent for a moment "I like you, I have liked you for a long time but I was afraid to tell you because I don't want us to stop being friends, I have been trying to tell you in many ways and none of them have worked out, I would have waited to go to Star to see you but I can't stand it anymore, I feel that if I didn't tell you now, I would have exploded, I know that maybe you don't feel the same…"

"Barry, what are you saying? Speak slower, I don't understand you" interrupted Oliver 

Then he realized that he had been talking at Flash speed; maybe it was meant to be, fate was probably sparing him the pain of disappointment

"It's nothing important, Ollie, I have to go, I'll see you later"

He hung up the phone and jumped into his bed.

* * *

Oliver was confused by that call from Barry, he sounded so nervous and at the same time determined to tell him something, but then he spoke so fast that he couldn't understand and then hung up on him, it didn't make any sense. After thinking about it for days (during which Oliver didn't know anything about him), he thought about something, it was time for his blonde technology expert to work her magic.

"Felicity, could you look up an incoming call on my phone and extract the audio for analysis?" he asked when he arrived at the lair the next night

"Yes, of course, what should be analyzed? Is it from a suspect?"

"In fact it's Barry's, he called me and said something at super speed, I want to know what it is"

"Give me 3 minutes"

He gave his phone to Felicity and exactly three minutes and a second later, she gave it back to him

"I will give you privacy to hear it"

He pressed the play button and listened to the recording of the call, he was breathless when he heard those two words "I like you" after everything else and suddenly Barry's behavior in the previous weeks made sense:

The love song: in his defense, the speedster is a fan of musicals, so he was not surprised that suddenly he sent him a song from one of them, the lyrics were beautiful but his inner refusal to have his feelings returned was so great that he did not realize it was for him.

The invitation: that time he was at Central and everyone went out together, Barry was actually asking him out on a date, how could he be so stupid as not to notice? That explained the disappointment on his face when he told him that the others would go with them

The time he broke into his house: The last thing Oliver would have expected that night, was to see Barry in his kitchen, it had been a long day and he was so tired he could barely stand up, he still managed to talk to Barry for a few minutes, he was happy to see him but did not understand why he had to run so many miles just to cook, now he understands.

He is divided between smiling like an idiot because he likes the guy he likes and feeling a total idiot for not realizing it sooner, instead of regretting it he decides he is going to fix it, he puts on his leather jacket and goes for his motorcycle, he has a long trip to make. 

He arrives directly to the labs, passes easily through it and enters the cortex, Cisco is in front of the monitor, almost jumps out of his chair when he sees him.

"You're like a ninja! One day you're going to scare me to death, wait, how did you get in?"

"By the door, as anyone could do, there's only a sign missing. Where's Barry?"

"He should be back in…" The gust of wind blew across the room "right now."

Barry left his suit on the mannequin and returned to Cisco, then he noticed his visitor

"The metahuman is already in the pipe and... Oh, Oliver, I didn't know you were coming"

"Cisco, would you leave me alone with Barry for a moment?"

Yes, but I'll be around if you need me" 

The long-haired boy came out of the cortex leaving the heroes in an uncomfortable silence, the brunette was the first to speak

"Are you here on Arrow business? You know I'm always willing to help" smile, but Oliver knows it's forced

"No, I'm here for you, for us"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I heard what you said on that call, you said you liked me"

Barry blushes more than his suit

"Oliver, that... if it bothered you, I'd…"

"No, don't say it, I want you to listen to me. We both made the same mistake: just like you, I kept silent to avoid losing you, you are my light, Barry, didn't want you to walk away from me in case you didn't return my feelings and I feel so bad that I didn't see your attempts to tell me, I am so sorry" put a hand on the speedster's arm "I promised myself that I wouldn't tell you anything but it's a stupid and selfish promise; you deserve everything and even though I may not be able to give it to you, if you want to be with me, I will work hard every day to be better, I love you, Barry" 

The brown haired man has not said anything, Oliver thinks he must give him time, bows slightly and gives him a kiss on the forehead, he gets ready to leave but he holds his arm

"Ollie, wait" without thinking, he approaches him and kisses him, ends up in his arms, it's comfortable, as if they had done it hundreds of times before, when they finally separate, their foreheads remain united "I love you too, Ollie"

The blond man smiles and hugs him

"Do you want to go to my house?" 

"Can we watch Moulin Rouge?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't ask, Ollie"

"Come on" 

They come out of the cortex of the hand, now that the words have been said, everything is easier.

The End 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes


End file.
